Bendito Sufrimiento
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: La Configuración del Lamento es una caja-puzzle que muchos dicen que da nuevas sensaciones y cumple los deseos de aquel que la resuelve, pero... ¿Es así? ¿O hay algo más terrible que esconde el cubo?


HELLRAISER: BENDITO SUFRIMIENTO

**Titulo: **"Hellraiser: Bendito Sufrimiento"

**Autor: **Federico Hernán Bravo

**Resumen: **Un hombre ávido de nuevos placeres y nuevas sensaciones que llenen su hastiada existencia utiliza la Configuración del Lamento para ingresar en el mundo de Hellraiser. Lo que él no sabe es que su llegada a esas tenebrosas regiones del Más Allá le deparara más de lo que esperaba encontrar…

**Rating: **No Apto Menores de 18

**Nota del Autor: **Hellraiser es una de mis sagas de películas de terror favoritas. ¿Quién no recuerda a Pinhead, el tipo con la cara toda surcada de clavos o pinches y la terrible caja – puzzle que, si tenias la suerte (o el infortunio, depende de cómo se mire) de resolver, te conducía a nuevas regiones de dolor y de placer? Oficialmente, este fanfic dedicado pura y exclusivamente al mundo de Hellraiser, es mi pequeña contribución a su peculiar "mitología" de sadomasoquismo infernal. No apto para gente impresionable, les aclaro, je, je, je.

**Advertencia: **El siguiente relato contiene descripciones detalladas y vividas de situaciones de extremo sufrimiento. Me considero una persona capaz de abordar cualquier desafío literario que se proponga y narrar este cuento ha sido uno de ellos. Queda a discreción del lector el animarse a leerlo o no. Si no sienten realmente ganas de hacerlo, sientanse libres de pasar a otra cosa. Si realmente todavía tienen curiosidad de saber de que va, adelante… Como dice el dicho _"bajo tu propio riesgo"_, je, je.

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo relativo a la Configuración del Lamento y a los Cenobitas pertenece al universo creado por Clive Barker. Tan solo el personaje de Agonistes, pese a tener un nombre también surgido de una de las creaciones de Barker, es pura y exclusivamente mío.

* * *

><p>Mis dedos bailan sobre la caja, acariciando su broncínea superficie… se deleitan con cada uno de sus rincones, cada una de sus piezas…<p>

Contengo el aliento. Despacio, muy despacio, comienzo a manipular, a presionar sus partes. A cada movimiento, el clima que me envuelve se pone más y más tenso sobre la habitación en donde me encuentro, desnudo y sentado, con las piernas cruzadas y la pequeña caja dorada entre mis manos.

Es un clima de espera… de secretos inconfesables… de mudas promesas a exquisitos nuevos placeres…

La caja parece brillar entre mis dedos. Sonrío. ¡Cuánto me ha costado conseguirla! Pero al menos, ahora la tengo aquí, conmigo. Aquí, esperando desentrañar sus secretos…

_La caja. _

**La Configuración del Lamento. **

La llave suprema a esferas insondables, a sensaciones extremas y prohibidas. El escape perfecto a la mediocridad, a la vacuidad que me abruma, que me asfixia. La huida del vacío en el que se ha convertido mi vida desde hace tanto tiempo…

_La Configuración del Lamento. _

Después de una amarga existencia larga, de una vida en búsqueda infructuosa e interminable de emociones fuertes y extremas, había llegado a mi propio límite. Ya nada me conmovía, nada lograba colmar mi ardiente ansia, mi irrefrenable desmadre por explorar nuevas sensaciones. Había intentado de todo para llenar la fútil pena que me embargaba, que amenazaba con abatirse sobre mi alma hasta tejer su mortuorio sudario en torno mío… y nada hubo servido. Nada.

Desahuciado, aflijido, hastiado hasta lo mas irretornable, creía que mi condena iba a ser la de pasar los años que me quedaban en este mundo sin poder colmar mis singulares expectativas, sin poder acallar mi hambre voraz… hasta que la caja cayó en mis manos…

Hasta que la Configuración del Lamento fue mía.

…Mi boleto de pase al placer total…

Mis dedos siguen explorando su laqueada superficie, presionando sus partes. Jamás me he detenido mientras rememoro todas estas cosas. Al encajar una a una las piezas en su lugar correspondiente un sonoro trino musical, como una breve pero encantadora melodía, se deja oír.

_Ah. ¡Los sonidos que produce! _

Pura poesía para mis oídos. Jamás se escuchó nunca una sinfonía así. Tales acordes como los que la Configuración emitía al ser resuelta eran de fuera de este reino…

Y allí estaban, solo para mí.

Eran el preludio. El preludio a lo que seguramente vendría cuando todo el puzzle quedara resuelto.

Contengo el aliento una vez más. La última de las piezas encaja en su sitio. ¿Qué oscuros secretos me serán revelados entonces? ¿Qué nuevos placeres que tanto ansío conocer y probar, me serán dados? ¡Ardo, ardo en descubrirlo ya mismo!

Pero… algo sucede. Algo… extraño…

La única fuente de luz en la sala comienza a parpadear. El aire se esta poniendo como enrarecido… Dios… ¡Siento un frío terrible que cala los huesos!

Tiemblo. Incontrolablemente. Algo no va bien… esto no es…

_¡Esto no es lo que esperaba! _

Un sonido se escucha, desde alguna parte. Es estremecedor. Es como una campana tañendo en lo más profundo de un abismo tenebroso… como el funesto anuncio de algo que se acerca…

…Que se acerca…

…_Se acerca… _

Siento más ruidos. Ahora son como de cadenas. Cadenas arrastrándose desde algún lugar.

Me pongo de pie y miro a mí alrededor, presa del pánico. La habitación que ocupo esta sufriendo una terrible metamorfosis. ¡Se vuelve irreal! Los ladrillos de las paredes se esfuman como niebla. Es como si… como si repentinamente se hubiera abierto una puerta a algún otro mundo… una puerta que solo podría abrirse si se resolvía el enigma de la Configuración del Lamento.

Una puerta por la que…

_¡Dolor! _

¡Siento un INMENSO dolor! Un punzante agujereo de calor en una de mis piernas...

La caja que ha desencadenado todo aquel suceso cae de mis manos, perdiéndose entre la bruma de la habitación fluctuante. Observo el objeto de esta nueva y abominable sensación de sufrimiento y mi corazón amenaza con estallar dentro de mi pecho… ¡pues una gran cadena, surgida del espacio más allá de ese Más Allá ante el cual estoy parado, se ha incrustado con un gancho en mi carne!

No es la única, lamentablemente.

¡Con un descollante horror veo mas, muchísimas mas, saliendo en todas direcciones, acercándose hacia mí!

¡Se enroscan en torno de mi cuerpo y me perforan!

_¡Me desgarran! _

No puedo… no puedo escapar, pese a intentarlo. Me tienen inmovilizado y a su vez, tiran de mí como si yo fuera tan solo una vulgar marioneta…

_Una vulgar marioneta de carne. _

**¡El dolor es espantoso! **

Mi piel… tiran de ella.

Grito y al hacerlo, mi alarido animal se pierde en la espantosa negrura de la dimensión infernal y demoníaca a la cual soy irremediablemente arrastrado.

…_Dolor, dolor… _

Un océano de dolor. Llega hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas, hasta lo más recóndito de mis fibras.

DOLOR.

* * *

><p>Soy transformado.<p>

Ellos han decidido modelar mi carne, mis huesos y mi sangre. Ellos han decidido iniciarme en sus oscuros conocimientos… en sus blasfemos placeres que iban más allá de los sentidos.

Ellos… Los Cenobitas. Los guardianes de aquellas regiones. Los señores de esas esferas. Los monjes de la Religión del Dolor.

Unos tentáculos provistos de pinzas, cierras y ganchos trabajan sobre mí. Arrancando y volviendo a coser mi piel; perforando y rellenando cada hueco de mi cuerpo…

El proceso de conversión es intenso.

Demencialmente penetrante…

…_Exquisitamente doloroso… _

Unas cuerdas de acero puro, repletas de púas, aparecen. Las hunden en mi cara, las aprietan con fuerza contra ella. Se abren nuevas heridas y la sangre mana a borbotones.

La sangre.

Roja, espesa… surgiendo como un caudal interminable de mi interior.

Grito, pero esta vez el alarido muere enmudecido a la mitad en mi garganta, cuando un tentáculo / tubo de succión entra en el juego. Penetrando por mi boca, abriéndose paso por mi garganta y taladrando y destrozando mí traquea y laringes… para luego, detenerse finalmente en el estomago e iniciar su cometido: licuar y remover mis órganos internos.

Extraer hechas pulpas mis entrañas.

Otro tentáculo similar clava una potente aguja en mi costado. Se ocupa de extraer mi sangre e inyectar, a su vez, el líquido que la reemplazara cuando todo el proceso termine.

Las lágrimas salen de mis enfebrecidos ojos, cuya vista ha sido nublada por el padecimiento tremendo. Son las últimas lágrimas que emergen del ser humano que fui… que expresan el sufrimiento al que soy sometido en el Mundo de la Configuración del Lamento, un reino que se extiende más allá del mismo Más Allá…

…Un mundo de carne y de dolor… de placer y de angustia…

Un mundo regido por una UNICA deidad. Ahora lo sé. Él los domina a todos y ellos le sirven… Ellos, los Cenobitas, son sus monjes, sus priores, sus sacerdotes, sus seguidores. En aquel lugar, en las regiones lejanas a la dimensión humana, ellos predican su Evangelio Escarlata, siguen Su Palabra.

Él, cuyo nombre llena de espanto y hiela la sangre, si se pronuncia en voz alta.

Él, quien flota en el Centro del Laberinto del Infierno, en el Nexo del Caos y que se alimenta de las energías del desasosiego, la amargura y el desconsuelo de millones de almas dolientes…

_Él. _

¡LEVIATAN!

Soy iniciado en Sus Misterios. Cuando la transformación se acabe, perteneceré a su Sagrada Orden de la Incisión. Seré uno más de Sus Hijos mas queridos…

Seré pura y exclusivamente su Humilde Servidor.

* * *

><p>La transformación termina.<p>

Soy liberado de mi cámara de tortura. Mi carne, flagelada y reconstruida a Imagen y Semejanza de Nuestro Señor es ahora blanca y fría… gloriosamente muerta al tacto.

Pero viva.

¡Viva, más allá de la Vida misma!

Mis ropas son ahora las mismas que los hábitos que mis Hermanos en el Dolor visten. Soy un Cenobita, al igual que ellos.

Soy miembro de la Orden de la Incisión.

Nuestro líder, el Pontífice Oscuro, el Papa Negro, me da la bienvenida. Su cabeza, dividida en cuadros por un tatuaje y surcada de clavos o pinches emergiendo de ella, es un espectáculo hereje y abominable para los profanos ojos de los no – iniciados. Sin embargo, para mí ahora era de una belleza singular, grotesca, sin parangón.

-Tu ruta por los Senderos del Dolor no ha hecho mas que empezar, Agonistes – me dice, bautizándome con mi nuevo nombre, el que de ahora en mas se convierte en lo que soy y en quien soy – El Camino del Sufrimiento esta entrecruzado con el de cientos, quizás millones de incautas almas esperando… Esas almas son las que Nuestro Señor Leviatán necesita, para saciar su inenarrable apetito. ¿Comprendes la magnitud de tu tarea entre nosotros?

-Si, Maestro Pinhead – respondo. Mi voz emerge extraña de mi boca, deformada. Unos ganchos habían sido hábilmente colocados en mis labios durante la ultima fase de mi transformación, de modo que estaban ahora separados y abiertos, dejando al descubierto mis dientes.

-Tienes una misión – Pinhead señaló hacia alguna parte – La Configuración del Lamento ha sido resuelta de nuevo por otros. El llamado reclama nuestra presencia. Ve y enséñales a estas otras personas nuestro Sendero… Ilumínalos con nuestros placeres – me ordenó, sonriendo.

Asentí y me marché. Ya podía oír efectivamente, el llamado del cual me había hablado. Pese a la distancia incalculable entre nuestro mundo y el de la Humanidad, podía sentirlo.

Yo, Agonistes, estaba por abandonar mi nuevo hogar en el Infierno, para volver a la Tierra… para encargarme de mi Sagrada Tarea de iniciar a otros en nuestro Sufrimiento…

El Bendito Sufrimiento…

**FIN**


End file.
